Hiita the Fire Charmer, Ablaze
の いヒータ | romaji_name = Shakunetsu no Hirei Tsukai Hīta | trans_name = Heata the Scorching Fire Spirit Charmer | image = HiitatheFireCharmerAblaze-SAST-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = FIRE | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Link | type3 = Effect | link_arrows = Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right | atk = 1850 | passcode = 48815792 | materials = 2 monsters, including a FIRE monster | effect_types = Ignition, Trigger | adv = Unlimited | ocg = Unlimited | lore = 2 monsters, including a FIRE monster. (This card is always treated as a “Familiar-Possessed” card.) You can target 1 FIRE monster in your opponent’s GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. If this Link Summoned card is destroyed by battle, or destroyed by an opponent’s card effect while in its owner's Monster Zone: You can add 1 FIRE monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of " " once per turn. | fr_lore = 2 monstres (un monstre FEU inclus) (Cette carte est toujours traitée comme une carte "Familier Possédé".) Vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre FEU dans le Cimetière de votre adversaire ; Invoquez-le Spécialement dans votre zone pointée par cette carte. Si cette carte Invoquée par Lien est détruite au combat, ou détruite par un effet de carte de l'adversaire tant qu'elle est dans la Zone Monstre de son propriétaire : vous pouvez ajouter 1 monstre FEU avec max. 1500 DEF depuis votre Deck à votre main. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Hiita la Charmeuse de Feu en Flammes" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = 2 Monster, darunter ein FEUER Monster (Diese Karte wird immer als „Vertrauten“-Karte behandelt.) Du kannst 1 FEUER Monster im Friedhof deines Gegners wählen; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung in deine Zone, auf die diese Karte zeigt. Falls diese als Linkbeschwörung beschworene Karte durch Kampf zerstört wird, oder durch einen Karteneffekt eines Gegners zerstört wird, solange sie in der Monsterzone ihres Besitzers liegt: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 FEUER Monster mit 1500 oder weniger DEF von deinem Deck hinzufügen. Du kannst jeden Effekt von „Hiita, die Feuerverzaubererin in Flammen“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = 2 mostri, compreso un mostro FUOCO (Questa carta viene sempre considerata come una carta "Posseduto dal Famiglio".) Puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro FUOCO nel Cimitero del tuo avversario; Evocalo Specialmente in una tua zona puntata da questa carta. Se questa carta Evocata Link viene distrutta in battaglia, o viene distrutta dall'effetto di una carta dell'avversario mentre è in una Zona Mostri del suo proprietario: puoi aggiungere 1 mostro FUOCO con DEF 1500 o inferiore dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. Puoi utilizzare ogni effetto di "Hiita l'Ammaliatrice del Fuoco, Infiammata" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = 2 monstros, incluindo um monstro de FOGO (Este card deve ser sempre considerado como um card "Espírito-Possuído".) Você pode escolher 1 monstro de FOGO no Cemitério do seu oponente; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial em uma zona sua para a qual este card apontar. Se este card Invocado por Invocação-Link for destruído em batalha ou por um efeito de card do oponente enquanto estiver em uma Zona de Monstros do seu dono: você pode adicionar 1 monstro de FOGO com 1500 ou menos de DEF do seu Deck à sua mão. Você só pode usar cada efeito de "Hiita, o Encantador do Fogo, em Chamas" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = 2 monstruos, incluyendo un monstruo de FUEGO (Esta carta se trata siempre como una carta "Familiar Poseído"). Puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo de FUEGO en el Cementerio de tu adversario; Invócalo de Modo Especial a tu zona a la que apunte esta carta. Si esta carta Invocada por Enlace es destruida en batalla, o es destruida por el efecto de una carta del adversario mientras está en la Zona de Monstruos de su dueño: puedes añadir a tu mano 1 monstruo de FUEGO con 1500 DEF o menos en tu Deck. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Hiita la Encantadora del Fuego, Encendida" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = 화염 속성 몬스터를 포함하는 몬스터 2장 이 카드명은 룰상 "빙의장착" 카드로도 취급한다. 이 카드명의 ①②의 효과는 각각 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: 상대 묘지의 화염 속성 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 이 카드의 링크 앞이 되는 자신 필드에 특수 소환한다. ②: 링크 소환한 이 카드가 전투 또는 상대 효과로 파괴되었을 경우에 발동할 수 있다. 덱에서 수비력 1500 이하의 화염 속성 몬스터 1장을 패에 넣는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = FIRE | anti-supports = FIRE | archseries = * Charmer * Familiar-Possessed | action = * Activates from your Graveyard * Adds from Deck to hand | summoning = * 2 Link Materials * Requires Attribute specific Link Materials * Special Summons from your opponent's Graveyard | misc = * Archetype condition * Only once per turn * Female | database_id = 14133 }}